GorgeTribe
The GorgeTribe is owned by Kittycat79. Please contact her by sending her a post on her talk page with all your cat's info in it, sign the post with four ~ or press the 'Signature' button above, and you will be added to the Alliances ASAP. Thanks. :D The GorgeTribe is a Tribe full of caring, trustworthy and loyal cats, always protecting each other with their lives. They are very agile, with sleek fur and slender bodies, along with strong hind legs. They are also very fierce, and they have a special, dark, rocky pit at the end of a pitch-black, freezing tunnel at the back of their cave where they keep prisoners. The prisoners are fed at the end of the day, after the Tribe's evening meal. The prisoner eats the leftovers of the GorgeTribe's evening meal, and the prisoner has damp, prickly bedding. Two Trained Fighters(like Cave-Guards in the Tribe Of Rushing Water) defend the pit and the prisoner. Every time a prisoner is caught and is forced to move into the Prisoner's Pit, the GorgeTribe leader chooses four groups of two Trained Fighters, and they take turns guarding the pit every day until either the prisoner becomes a full member of the GorgeTribe, and recieves a proper Tribe name, or gets killed. Alliances Note: 'In my Tribes(this one and ForestTribe) you are only allowed to have four cats. If you have kits, however, you are allowed to RP them. :) '''Leader: '''Leaf That Flaps In The Breeze(Flapping Leaf or Leaf)-''Pretty brown and white she-cat with bright green eyes and a torn ear along with two scars across her shoulder. Three white paws and one brown with a white tail-tip and brown ears. Former Trained Hunter. Mate to Storm That Rages At Midnight. RP'd by Kittycat79Kitties Rule! '''Second In Command: '''Bird That Flies Over Water(Water Bird or Bird)-''Creamy white tom with black ears, tail, a patch of black on his back and orange eyes. Former Trained Fighter. ''RP'd by Deputy of HollyClan '''Healer: Second In Command Healer: Trained Fighters: Trained Hunters: '''Storm That Rages At Midnight(Raging Storm or Storm)-''Handsome light gray tom with a scar running down one side and light green eyes. White muzzle and one white paw. Mate to Leaf That Flaps In The Breeze. ''RP'd by Kittycat79Kitties Rule! Cheetah That Sprints Over Plains-''Tawny yellow she-cat with unusual black spots, strongly resembling a cheetah. Green eyes. ''RP'd by Cheetahstar of SprintClan '''Trainee Fighters: Trainee Hunters: Nursers:'Shine That Sparkles On Moon(Shining Moon or Shine)-''Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mate to: Kits: '''Seniors: Kits: Chat! *Leaf That Flaps In The Breeze, the GorgeTribe leader, pads in* Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 09:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *Leaf leaps onto a cool, damp rock beside a large, fast-flowing river, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on her brown-and-white fur* Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 09:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *Cheetah pads across to the fresh-kill pile ( asuming there is one,) with a fat rabbit swinging from her jaws. Cheetahstar of SprintClan 22:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) GorgeTribe Terminology Coming Soon Category:Role Play Clans